Canon or not canon
by jacque-kari
Summary: Takeru descubrió una curiosa página hace algunas semanas en la que la gente sube historias sobre historias ya publicadas, como su novela. Eso lo emociona, pero también saca a relucir su lado más inseguro, ¿y si pudo hacerlo mejor? Por suerte, Hikari sabe exactamente qué decir en momentos como ese.


_**Disclaimer:**_ Digimon es propiedad de Bandai y Toei Animation, no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

 _ **~ Canon or not canon ~**_

Hikari salió de la cama cerca de las tres de la madrugada y se dirigió hacia el pequeño despacho de su esposo, atraída por el sonido constante que producían sus dedos al presionar las teclas del computador; cosa rara, pues a él le gustaba más escribir a mano.

—Siento que las palabras que salen de mi puño y letra son más mías que las de la computadora, ¿sabes? —le decía a menudo.

—¿Takeru? —lo llamó suavemente, abrazándose a sí misma en el umbral de la puerta.

El joven se volvió a mirarla enseguida por encima de su hombro, con el gesto de un niño que acaba de ser descubierto por su madre navegando por internet a deshora.

—¿Estás leyendo historias en esa página otra vez? —preguntó introduciéndose lentamente en la habitación.

—S-sí, sí… algo así —respondió apartando rápidamente la mirada, lo que no pasó desapercibido por la castaña.

—¿Está todo bien? —apoyó una mano sobre su hombro al llegar a su lado.

—Yo… hice algo —respondió dubitativo—. Subí una historia.

—¿Qué quieres decir con que subiste una historia?

—Hice un _fic_ de mi novela —aclaró él.

Hikari tardó un poco en procesarlo. Hace un par de semanas, Takeru había descubierto esa curiosa página llamada fanfiction en la que personas de todo el mundo escribían historias sobre las novelas, películas o mangas que más les gustaban.

—Significa ficción del fan, ¿entiendes? Para todos los que somos fans de algo, la historia no tiene que terminar cuando su creador lo decide.

Hikari estuvo feliz de verlo tan entusiasmado con la idea. Todavía recordaba la sonrisa llenándole el rostro cuando le contó que había _fics_ sobre su primer libro, lucía como un niño que acababa de recibir el regalo que más quería en el mundo. Desde entonces no había parado de leer uno tras otro y ella lo había visto reír hasta las lágrimas con los más graciosos, tensarse sobre el escritorio con los de drama o misterio y emocionarse hasta los huesos con los románticos o aquellos que tocaban alguna fibra de su ser por referirse a hechos especialmente personales o sensibles. No pasó mucho hasta que se tornara en una obsesión. No paraba de hablar de lo talentosos e ingeniosos que eran esos desconocidos.

—¿Escribiste un fic de tu propia historia? ¿De la historia de los elegidos?

Takeru asintió con una tenue sonrisa y Hikari se inclino sobre él para poder mirar la pantalla.

En el costado superior izquierdo se leía una frase en letras negritas: "Un ángel sin esperanza".

Hikari puso una mano sobre el mouse y empezó a bajar por los comentarios. ¡Eran muchos!

—Mira eso, son demasiados. ¿Cuándo dices que lo subiste?

—Ayer por la tarde.

—Pero aquí debe haber más de cien comentarios. Es excelente —se giró a mirarlo para felicitarlo, pero la expresión sombría de su rostro la hizo cambiar de idea—. ¿Qué está mal?

Los labios de Takeru temblaron en una sonrisa inestable.

—Sé que no es tan importante, pero… aunque la mayoría de los comentarios son buenos, hay algunos que dicen que los personajes están _out of character_ o que no respeto el _canon_ lo suficiente.

—¿El _canon_?

—Se refiere al contexto de la historia.

—Pero nadie conoce la historia mejor que tú. No sólo eres el autor, sino que además viviste todas esas experiencias por ti mismo.

—Lo sé, lo sé… —susurró girando la silla hacia el escritorio para darle la espalda y apoyar los codos sobre la mesa—. También me dije eso. Es sólo que hay historias tan buenas y otras que exploran aristas que yo nunca pensé en tocar o que ni siquiera sabía que fueran posibles…

—Pero eso es algo bueno, ¿o no? Enriquecen tu historia.

—Y hacen que me pregunte si tal vez no me esforcé lo suficiente por captar de manera más completa cada escena o incluso a cada personaje. Siempre hay algo que se me escapa.

Hikari comprendió a lo que se refería y le dolió en lo más profundo del alma verlo tan abatido. Hizo que se girara nuevamente hacia ella antes de volver a hablarle.

—Como a todos. Todos tenemos un sesgo en cuanto a la realidad, un punto ciego. Percibimos el mundo de distintas maneras y eso hace que privilegiemos ciertas cosas por sobre otras. Es esa selección lo que hace que tu escritura sea única —susurró poniendo una mano sobre su mejilla y dedicándole una cálida mirada.

Cuando los ojos de Takeru se alinearon con los suyos, ella percibió con pesar que no se veía convencido.

—Es que quiero dar lo mejor de mí, ¿sabes? A veces siento que no es suficiente, que no me alcanzan las palabras…

—Nunca serán suficientes, Takeru. Todos aspiramos a la perfección, pero saber que está fuera de nuestro alcance es lo que nos hace intentar ser mejores cada día. A veces hay que aceptar que dar lo mejor de nosotros ya es perfecto en sí mismo.

Takeru soltó un suspiro con el que pareció dejar ir toda la inquietud que había estado conteniendo hasta ese momento y Hikari le sonrió, comprendiendo que había logrado despejar su mente de aquella inseguridad que algunas veces lo atenazaba.

Dio un pequeño grito cuando él la abrazó de improviso, juntando sus frentes.

—¿Qué haría yo sin ti, mi ángel?

—Lo mismo que yo sin ti.

—¿Vagar sin rumbo por un mundo sin color?

Hikari rio.

—Definitivamente yo no habría podido expresarlo tan bien.

—Pero eres tú quien me inspira, así que mis palabras son tan tuyas como mías.

—En ese caso, creo que hacemos un buen equipo.

—Lo hacemos —sus últimas palabras fueron apenas un murmullo estrellándose con los labios de la chica en un beso que, como todos, se convirtió en una caricia eterna en el mundo de ambos.

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

¡Hola!

Esta idea me surgió el otro día, no recuerdo bien en qué circunstancias, pero se suponía que iba ser un drabble en el que Takeru refunfuñaba en contra de lo que decían que no respetaba el canon porque, bueno, él era el autor del libro. En realidad era en plan humorístico, o al menos en mi cabeza me parecía gracioso, pero como ven, aquella idea en algún punto transmutó a algo un poco diferente.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
